Truth Will Out
by wolfpawn
Summary: Loki and Kyra have been friends since they were young children, they cannot remember a time without each other. As they grow, their love does too, but a platonic one, which seems odd to most people. As the years go on, some potential suitors come and go, but when some look like they may stay, can Loki and Kyra's friendship survive? What will happen when deceit comes into play?


"Loki and Kyra sitting in a tree." Thor sang as Loki walked by, earning him a few laughs from his friends.

"You know, that would be far funnier Thor if you had not been singing it for the past four centuries." Loki sighed rolling his eyes.

"In all seriousness brother, how have you been friends with her for so long and not at least tried her?"

Loki froze at his words, before turning to face the older prince. "Because she is my friend, I do not see her in such a manner and nor does she see me as such. Not everyone uses the guise of friendship to hide our relationships." Loki glanced to Sif, who seemed to suddenly blush, a rare trait for the Warrior Woman, and then to Thor who could not meet his gaze. "How you behave with women and how I do, differs as greatly as we do ourselves, so cease trying to understand my relationship with Kyra using your logic." He growled before heading to meet his friend.

When he reached the fountain outside the palace he looked around. "You're late." A voice called from behind him.

He turned to see Kyra standing against a pillar not too far away. "I got delayed, please accept my apologies."

"Thor?" Loki nodded. "What did that idiot want this time?"

Loki chuckled, loving how Kyra shared in his view of how incompetent Thor was. "He asked me yet again of our relationship. How I could you be your friend for so long and not try and bed you."

The smile left Kyra's face. "I…yeah, not happening. I love you Lokes, but not in that manner. I…Norn's, I may lose my breakfast. No offense." She shuddered.

"If it is any consolation, I do not think I would even be capable of the act with you, it would be far too much like incest to me, as I see you like a sister."

"Good to know." She smiled again. "So, now that it's agreed that we are not trying to get one another into bed, can we please continue with our day?"

"Sounds like a plan." Loki laughed as a servant handed him his horse. The pair mounted their steeds and rode off.

X

"But you are seldom out of each others company."

"That means very little, we enjoy each others company. We have a great deal in common with one another; we have similar hobbies and interests."

"She is by your side at most every occasion, formal and informal."

"Please refer back to my previous statement."

"She is quite pretty."

"I would put in a word for you, but Sif would not be very pleased, and to be honest, I actually like Kyra, so I would not inflict you upon her."

"What? Are you implying I am not good enough for her?" Thor stared indignantly at his brother.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Loki confirmed.

"What will you do when a suitor comes along that is good enough and wishes for her hand?"

"I will ensure he treats her as well as she deserves, and I will ask the Norn's that she remains close enough by as I would sincerely hate to lose my friend." Loki answered sincerely. "Besides, what would she do without Uncle Loki to teach her children of mischief?"

Thor stared at Loki in utter disbelief. "You are genuinely alright with Kyra having children with another man?"

"Well it is peculiar to think of the same girl who once smeared raspberries on her face and arms for a day as a dare as a wife and mother, but yes, I would be happy for her to find someone she would want to share her life with."

"And what of you?" Thor queried.

"What of me? Mother and Father may find me a wife through some political alliance, the same as you, or I will find one of my own choosing. Kyra has even suggested I dance with different women at gatherings, and has also suggested a worthy few to note of good family or mind."

Thor shuddered slightly. "I cannot deny it Loki, I find it unsettling that you and she are as close as to you are and not be romantically involved."

"You are significantly close to the Warrior's Three, should I ponder as to your relationship with them?"

"There is a glaring difference there Loki."

"Not to me, the fact that Kyra is female matters little Thor."

X

As it happened, not long after, both Loki and Kyra found prospective partners.

Kyra found herself the object of the undivided attention of one of Vanaheim's greatest and most decorated young warriors. He was just slightly older than Thor and had fought along side the Aesir princes in a war against the dwarves of Niðavellir, when there was a feast in celebration of their victory, he, and the rest of the Vanir army remained in Asgard for the festivities. On realising Kyra was in no way interested in Loki in a romantic manner, the handsome and strong warrior began to court her. However, much to their mutual despair, it did not end as any had hoped. Kyra did not wish to leave Asgard and Eardwulf, bound by duty, had to remain in Vanaheim, and so the pair were forced to part ways. Loki pleaded with Kyra to reconsider, seeing how heartbroken his friend was. She clearly loved the warrior, but she would not be dissuaded. Though privately, part of Loki was glad that his friend was not leaving the realm.

Loki on the other hand found a beautiful Aesir lord's daughter with whom he became utterly smitten. When he spoke of her in Kyra's presence, his friend could not but smile at how animated and alive Loki became. She could not wait to meet the woman who had made Loki so happy.

A ball was organised for the next full moon, and it was then that Kyra was to meet Loki's new love, Ingrid. She became nervously excited at the prospect of meeting the other woman, but thinking of Loki, she knew she needed to put in an extra effort. She just prayed that the Ingrid was alike to her and Loki so that they would all be able to spend time in each others company.

The night of the ball arrived and Kyra entered the palace as swiftly as her dress and shoes would permit.

"Kyra, it is good you could make it." Thor smiled on her arrival.

Kyra frowned slightly at the prince. "I have yet to miss such an event, why ever should tonight have been any different?"

"Well because of Loki and…"

"Ingrid? Yes Thor, I know her name." She rolled her eyes at his expression. "Why would that stop me being here? I am looking forward to meeting her actually, Loki is introducing us tonight."

Thor eyed her carefully. "You really are okay with this."

"Should I not be? I want Loki to be happy, if this Ingrid is what causes him to be, then that in turn makes me happy for him. That is all I could ever ask for as his friend."

"And you are perfectly content in simply being Loki's friend?"

Kyra sighed and rolled her eyes again. "You have had this exact conversation with Loki a hundred times, my answers are the exact same. We are, have been, and always will be, just friends. And we both wish for it to remain as such."

"I just find it so hard to believe."

"Well, that's your prerogative. Have you perhaps seen them recently by any chance?"

"They are in the main hall."

"Thank you." She smiled politely as she curtsied. "I shall, without doubt see you later in the evening inside."

Kyra looked around the great room, but it did not take her long to notice Loki's tall, lean figure, so she made her way towards him. As she got closer, she realised there was a woman, taller than her, with long blonde hair next to him. Even from behind Kyra could tell she was elegant, her long silver dress hung beautifully off her lean frame.

She came up behind the pair, and leant onto her tiptoes so to tap Loki on the shoulder before darting to his other side.

Loki chuckled before looking down to her. "I wonder who that could have been." He smiled.

Kyra shrugged. "No idea." She grinned back.

"Well a word of advice, after over half a millennia of doing that, perhaps you should change how you tap if you ever want to convince me it is not you."

"Yeah, like I am going to sneak up on a warrior and tap his shoulder in a manner he is not familiar with, that could never end badly." She stated sarcastically.

"True." Loki acknowledged. Kyra looked at him, and then indicated toward Ingrid, attempting to urge the prince to make the necessary introduction. "Oh yes, where are my manners?"

"Apparently you left them at the dining table. Again." Kyra joked.

"Ingrid, this is my good friend Kyra. Kyra." Loki pulled the blonde to his hip, and smiled at her adoringly. "This is Ingrid."

"I have heard so much about you. All good of course." Kyra smiled, happy to finally meet the woman that had made her friend so happy.

"And I you, I feel as though we know one another already." Much to Kyra's surprise, the blonde took her into a tight embrace. When they stood back again, Loki was beaming widely. "So Loki was telling me that you know one another for centuries."

"Yes, I took pity on him and his pathetic attempt to ride a horse one day, and he has not left me be since." Kyra laughed.

"Hey." Loki glared at her, to which she stuck out her tongue, earning her a laugh from Ingrid. "Ever since we were young, Kyra has been like a sister to me."

"We were just about to sit for a while, would you care to join us?" Ingrid smiled to Kyra.

"Excellent, that way I can tell you all his humiliating moments and secrets."

"Don't you dare." Loki's smile fell immediately, knowing his friend could very easily stay true to her word.

"Give over Lokes, we are just jesting." Kyra rolled her eyes. "So where were you planning on sitting?"

The evening went by swiftly, and much to Loki's delight, Kyra and Ingrid seemed to be getting on very well, both women were smiling and laughing the vast majority of the time they spoke. Later into the night, a guard interrupted their talking to inform them that the Allfather was in search of Loki for a few moments.

"Do not fret about us." Ingrid dismissed. "We are most content here." To which Kyra agreed, so Loki promised to return again as soon as was possible. "Princely duties I assume?"

"Always is." Kyra stated. "So you had better be getting used to it, it may easily be a way of life for you for the next four thousand or more years."

"I think you are getting ahead of yourself there." Ingrid dismissed bashfully.

"Loki, though not as favoured as Thor for suitors, is still very popular. I have seen many attempt to get his attentions before, as I have also seen him attempt to get the attentions of a few, but none have ever had him near as smitten as you have." Kyra stated confidently.

"May I be so bold as to ask you something?" Ingrid looked around for a moment and but her lip as she spoke.

"You already did." Kyra jested. "But yes, ask away, I have a fair inkling as to the general gist of what you want to ask."

"Was there truly never anything between you and Loki?"

"Never, I do not see Loki in that way, and I never have. He is my friend, my closest confidante." Kyra looked directly at Ingrid to convey her sincerity.

"And he mentioned that you were almost betrothed."

Kyra swallowed slightly, not too pleased that Loki had discussed that with her, as she had pleaded with him not to bring it up any longer. "Yes, he proposed, but I declined."

"Because of Loki."

Kyra laughed. "Norn's no. Remaining close to my friend is preferable I shall admit, but it was in no way the reason for my declining. Eardwulf is of Vanaheim, and to have accepted his proposal would have been to accept living the rest of my days there. I am an only child, I would fret too much for my parents."

"You do not wish to leave the realm?" Kyra nodded. "That was most noble of you, to forego personal happiness for them."

"I will find someone here, I will be able to remain close by and have them be a part of their grandchildren's lives."

"And Loki?"

"Having my dear friend close by can only ever be a positive in my eyes. He has sworn to be since we were youths that he wishes to be the most adored uncle to any children I may have."

"I must confess, when he first told me of his being close friends with a woman I was concerned. But now I have spoken with you, and see your interactions with one another, I see the relationship you share. It is how Loki had described, one of siblings almost."

"Eardwulf was the same, though it was Loki that had introduced us, and even I suspect made particular suggestions to him, Eardwulf was unsure at first as to it all. It is peculiar to those who do not known our friendship very well, that is understandable, but your concern is not warranted I assure you." Kyra smiled.

"I can see us being very close."

"I really hope so. If you are dear to Loki, then you are dear to me."

It was at that moment, Loki returned to the table. "Miss me?"

"Sadly yes, but fear not, my aim is improving." Kyra sighed playfully.

"Hilarious." Loki responded sarcastically.

"Indeed." Ingrid laughed. "Oh dear, it is getting late." She noted.

"I believe you were to be gone by now, I am so sorry for having delayed you my darling. I'll get a guard to escort you home." Loki gave Ingrid a kiss before he turned to find a guard.

"It was wonderful to finally meet you Ingrid." Kyra waved.

"And I you, we shall have to meet again soon." Ingrid smiled as she left.

When Loki returned from having sorted Ingrid's ride home, he headed straight to Kyra. "Well, what do you think?"

"I hear wedding bells." She sang.

"You like her?" Loki smiled hopefully.

"Loki she makes you happy, that make me adore her."

"You have no idea how much that means to me Kyra. I love her so much, having you approve of her means the world to me."

Kyra smiled at her friend's happiness, but then a thought came to her. "Can I ask, why you told her of Eardwulf? You knew I wanted never to have to discuss that again."

"We were discussing different things, one of which was previous suitors, when she asked were you one of mine, I replied honestly, so she asked had you had any, and that's how I came to mention of Eardwulf. She told me of him, that when he was here that time, not only had he been trying for your affections Kyra, but several women's, Ingrid's included. But he was apparently, very aggressive and domineering. From what I gather from Ingrid, you had a lucky escape. I thought him a good man, I'm sorry to have introduced you both now."

Kyra swallowed hard. "I spoke with her little on the subject, but she never told me any of that."

"She was undoubtedly trying to shield you from his true nature I dare say."

"Well it would appear I owe her a great deal of gratitude." Kyra smiled again.

"Indeed." Loki stifled a yawn.

"Bed for you lover boy." Kyra laughed, pushing Loki slightly.

"I think you right, I am to meet Ingrid tomorrow so I wish to be fresh and awake to do so." He rose and embraced his friend closely. "I am so glad you two got on so well."

"Yes, I am relieved to see that this will mean we get to still see one another a lot, with or without her, I was worried I would lose my friend." She hugged him close again.

"Hey, never going to happen. I could never be with someone that would make me choose between them and my friend." Loki swore. "You have been through everything with my Kyra."

"And you with me; now get to bed you sentimental fool."

"Lunch, day after tomorrow." He called behind him.

"Usual?"

"Usual." Loki confirmed as he went through the doors that Kyra knew led to the family's private quarters.

Tired from all the talking and dancing she had partaken in throughout the night, Kyra turned and headed out of the palace with a large smile on her face, saluting a slightly perturbed Thor as she passed.

X

The next day, Kyra relaxed and finished reading a book that Loki had smuggled out of the palace library for her. She wanted to give it back to him at their lunch the following day in case any were to notice it was missing. She did not want him getting in trouble for her.

The following day, she readied herself early enough and headed to their usual place that they would meet for a lunch. It became a common occurrence for them. She would bake and bring dessert, while he would have their favourite dishes made and packed by the palace cooks.

Kyra reached their spot early and set up her part of the picnic, ready to scold Loki for making her wait when he arrived.

The time they arranged to meet for came and passed; then one hour, then two, and finally three. Kyra frowned. Loki never failed to turn up, there had been one occasion before where he had been called away, but he had sent a guard to her home to tell her not to go. Perhaps the same had happened again today only she left too early and missed them. She packed up the untouched food and returned home.

Upon her arrival, she was somewhat concerned to see not note to tell her the prince had sent someone to inform her he was unable to make it. Slightly hurt, Kyra decided to forego dinner and go to bed early. Though she stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking of what could have possibly caused Loki to not turn up, she finally fell asleep.

She woke sometime later, when darkness had fallen over Asgard, to her mother entering her rooms. "Loki is here dear, he is asking that he may speak with you, shall I send him up?" Kyra nodded and her mother left. Though many would see it as improper to allow a man into their unwed daughter's room unaccompanied, her parents were well used to the prince coming and going from their home with their daughter.

She was in the process of stretching when she heard the bedroom door open. "You stood me up Lokes, you know what that means, I get to…" She turned around and the smile fell from her face. "Lokes? What's wrong?" She was terrified, Loki was seething.

"You dare speak to me as though you my friend after what you did, what you said."

"What?" Kyra had no inclination as to what he was referring to. "What I said to whom?"

"Do not play dumb Kyra, it does not suit you. I am referring to what you said to Ingrid, as well you know. She told me everything."

"What in the Nine Realms are you on about Loki?"

Loki walked over and glared furiously down at her. "I warmed you already. Do. Not. Play. Dumb."

"Loki, I genuinely have no idea what you are referring to." She swore, feeling small and very intimidated by Loki's stance and demeanour.

"You told Ingrid that you declined Eardwulf's proposal solely to stay near me. That you were waiting for me to realise my affections for you. That you were the only one worthy of my attentions. For her to get the Hel away from me. Does any of this sound familiar?" He snarled furiously. "And the way you acted after she left, and when I entered now, as though butter would not melt in your mouth, so innocent. I cannot believe I bought it."

"Loki, I have no idea what you are talking about, I never said anything of the sort, I swear."

"LIAR!" Loki's close proximity caused her to stumble backwards at his shout. "You know I never felt that way about you, yet you clearly thought in your warped mind that it would change. Then you saw her, saw how happy I was with her, and you waited until your chance when I was brought away, and became all possessive over me. All she wanted was to be your friend Kyra. She knew what you meant to me."

"Loki, I never said any of that to her, I swear." Kyra stated again, her voice shaking.

"Are you calling her a liar?"

"If she said that I said those things, then yes. When have ever given you the impression I wished for such between you and I? When? We have stated for centuries that we are not interested in one another."

"You cannot bear to see me happy. She was right, you are to be pitied." He spat at her, looking at Kyra like she was filth on his boot. "Well you can go to Hel, and if you dare do anything to ruin our engagement, I will have you banished to the dungeons. What do you say to that?"

"Engagement…you're marrying her?"

"Yes, I proposed yesterday. When she told me of what you said, I knew I had to show her she would not be cast aside for some jealous wench."

"You're making a big mistake Loki. I did not say those things." Kyra knew from the look in Loki's eyes, she was not getting through to him.

"Loki, please, I am your friend, for so so long. She is lying to you."

"Stop, just stop it." Loki raised his hand up in an attempt to silence her.

"If she was so uncomfortable in my company, why was she so cheerful when you returned to us, why did she state that we would have to meet again soon?" Kyra challenged, hoping to use rationale to get her friend to see sense.

"She had to say those things to get away from you. I held her as she shook in fear, retelling me all you said."

"Loki, please, she is lying. For what reason, I do not know. I have never thought of you like that." She reached out to take his arm, to turn him to face her, to try and show him her sincerity. But instead, she swung his hand away when he saw her reach for him, causing it to collide forcefully with Kyra's face, giving off a resounding slap as she then fell to the floor.

She felt wet on her lip, which was now throbbing painfully, and the taste of iron and metal filled her mouth, telling her it had been cut. She glared up at Loki, who seemed just as shocked at what had happened. Guilt filled his eyes as he stared at her face, yet he did nothing. Her cheek smarted and she felt her lip begin to swell on one side. Finally Loki spoke. "Kyra, I…"

"Get out Odinson, and never come near my door again." She warned, her voice low and terrifyingly calm as she rose to her feet. "Marry your liar, fill her with your child even, and when it falls apart." She laughed a cold, small laugh. "And I can guarantee you, it will topple spectacularly, do not dare come looking for me. Do not dare to attempt to apologise to me for the wrongs you have said and done against me here today. Do not fear me ruining any engagement or wedding for you, for I never want to see you again. I never want to think of the centuries I wasted loving you like a brother, caring for you, listening as you ranted about the injustices between your father's treatment of Thor and you, the waste of my time praying to the Norn's that you found a girl worthy of you, that I could see make you happy in the one manner I am in no way capable of. You found yourself a lying harlot, take pride in knowing it cost you a true friend." She shook from hurt and ire, she felt as though she was on the verge of murder.

Loki's became somewhat frightened, both by her words, and the clear conviction behind them. He had not meant to hurt Kyra, just to come and tell her that he did not love her, but Ingrid. But now she stood in front of him, her lip cut and her face bruising dark, because of him. Her eyes filled with hatred as she told him that she never wished to speak to him again. Part of him, the egotistical part, wanted to believe it was because he had wounded her ego, but the logical part knew that that was not true. He could see she meant every word she had said. He reached to her vanity table and picked up a handkerchief to give to her. She just glared straight at him, not acknowledging the gesture.

"I said get out Loki."

"We are both angry, we can discuss…"

"I said get out. If I ever hear or see you again Odinson, it will be too soon." She pointed to the door.

"Kyra…"

"GET OUT!" She screeched. When Loki remained where he stood, she picked up the book she had finished the day before and flung it at him. "GET OUT." Then she turned to her other books. "GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT." Loki blocked the books from colliding with his head, but did little else to defend himself as he backed toward the door. As he went through it and made to exit, Kyra stormed over and push him all the way through. "I mean it, fall off the face of the realm for all I care, just never come near me again." And with that, she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

She neither knew nor cared if Loki left, Kyra just pushed her back against the door as she let out the gut churning sobs that she had been able to control until that moment.

Outside the door, Loki listened in shock to Kyra's cries. In all the years they had known one another, he had never known her to cry, not once. No matter what happened, no matter how heartbroken or sad she became, she never shed a tear. When she screeched in anguish, he used his seidr to magic himself away, unable to bear the sounds any longer, knowing full well they would haunt him for the rest of his days, along with the words she so vehemently said to him.

X

Asgard rejoiced in the news of the second prince's impending marriage. The streets were a din with talk of the extravagant ceremony that the Allmother would no doubt ensure. Many had known that Kyra had been close to the prince, and were somewhat shocked it was not her he was to wed, but their shock intensified when the day the engagement was announced, she was seen sporting some horrible facial injuries.

Kyra begged the Norn's for a way to escape the constant discussions of Loki's upcoming nuptials. The thought of him marrying that lying bitch made her feel violently ill. Why had she lied? Why had she said those things? All Kyra had wished for was to remain a part of Loki's life as he embarked upon a new aspect of it, surely that was not too great an ask.

Kyra was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she failed to see the shadow of a figure in front of her. "Kyra?"

Looking up, Kyra was surprised to see Eardwulf standing in front of her. "Hey." She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "This is a surprise."

"What happened to your face?" He knelt down and gently rubbed a thumb over her tender cheek.

"It was an accident, he did not mean to…I think."

"He? A man did this to you? "He snapped angrily. "Please tell me that Prince Loki has dealt with him already, for I fear I might kill him if the prince has not." Kyra winced slight, but the astute warrior caught it. "Surely not. The Prince did this to you?" Eardwulf realised.

"I do not wish to talk of it."

"How? Why?"

"I believe you may know of his fiancé?"

Eardwulf swallowed. "I have some experience of her, yes. After the war, when I came to Asgard with the Princes, when I met you, she seemed to think me wasting my time with you and began to turn up most everywhere I went when not in your company, propositioning me."

"She told Loki you were a scoundrel, but also controlling and aggressive, and that you tried to force her into marrying you."

"I had no interest in her, I could see no other Aesir woman but you in my time here, none interested me." He smiled.

"Well let's just say, we have both suffered her lies."

"I am so sorry Kyra. I came here as soon as I heard. I wanted to warn you, so that you could warn him, I thought he would listen to you, he trusts you."

"He took her word over mine."

"Then he is a fool."

"It is not my concern any longer. She is welcome to him."

"Kyra, you know you do not mean that, you still care for him." Eardwulf sighed. He lifted her chin up gently for fear that that too ached, until she was looking at him. "I have missed you so, you have such a good heart."

"And I you. I…When you…"

"I understand your reasons for saying no, you did not wish to leave your parents, but also you were scared to be without your friend and confidante."

"There is no putting into words my regret for declining you in hindsight."

"Well I still love you Kyra, so my offer still stands. I would be honoured to have such an intelligent, beautiful creature as you to want me as her husband."

"Yes." She nodded. "If you are asking me again, then yes."

"Do not do so if it is only to try and cope with what has happened with Loki."

"I loved Loki, but in a different manner. I never could have loved him as I do you."

"You do still?" Eardwulf asked hopefully, Kyra nodded. "And you accept my proposal, as oddly timed and as terribly orchestrated as it may be?" Kyra gave a small laugh, but nodded again. "Well then, I think we should go see your parents." He extended his hand to Kyra, who took it happily as she got to her feet. "And you truly are alright with coming to Vanaheim?"

"The reason I declined before was because I cared for you, but I did not wish to leave. I still care for you as greatly, but now I do not wish to stay."

 **FIFTY YEARS LATER**

Kyra had left for Vanaheim with Eardwulf the very next day. Eardwulf was not merely a highly decorated and capable warrior, but a Lord and very close friend of the Crowned Prince, Reidar, thus Kyra's years of being around Loki in Asgard's court stood to her, as she easily transitioned to her new life.

She and Eardwulf were wed not long after her arrival, and Kyra had yet to regret the decision once. She had heard from Prince Reidar and his wife Ailbhe, that Loki had indeed married Ingrid. They were two of the many that attended Asgard's celebrations of the event, but they were also aware of the entire situation, having heard from Eardwulf of what had happened. Kyra pitied Loki, for she knew that sooner or later, Ingrid would slip up on her lies, or that they would catch up on her in some other manner and Loki would be the one to look the fool.

She had yet to return to Asgard, she remained in Vanaheim with her parents coming to visit her instead. Her mother mentioned to her on one such visit that Loki had sent a few letters and even called to their home in search of her a while after she left, but that they told him she no longer lived there, and had gone and married a good man. Kyra wished her mother had not informed her of the letters and visit, though she was relieved when she heard that her father tossed each letter into the fire as soon as they arrived, feeling that it would be what Kyra would have done were she still there.

Eardwulf was currently at the palace preparing for Reidar's coronation when Kyra heard one of her maids come in. "Yes Helena?"

"M'Lady, forgive my intrusion, but you are needed at the palace."

"What? Is…?"

"No, M'Lady, it is his Lordship himself that has called for you. There is nothing to be concerned with."

Sighing in relief, Kyra ordered her horse readied before making for the palace.

On her arrival, she was informed her husband would be with her shortly and to make herself comfortable. She informed the servant that she would await him in the gardens, a message the man was all too happy to relay.

Kyra sat under a tree, trying not to get too warm in the mid afternoon sun. She closed her eyes and placed one of her hands on her stomach.

"Kyra, is that you?"

Kyra's eyes shot open. She would never forget that voice. Late at night it still haunted her nightmares. At the beginning she attempted to hide them from Eardwulf, but he soon found out, and having realised what was the reason for her cries and her sleepless nights, he insisted that she allow him to aid sooth her after that voice and his face visited her again.

She looked to the side to see a pale face, dark hair and piercing green eyes looking back at her. "Get away from me, I told you I never wanted to hear or see you again." She snarled as she made to get back to her feet.

The hopeful look on Loki's face faltered. "I did not expect to see you here. I did not know you had come to Vanaheim."

"It is no concern of yours where I reside." She prepared to leave.

"Please Kyra."

"I said leave me be, this is your doing Loki, not mine."

"Kyra…"

"She said to leave her be." A deep voice sounded behind them. Relief filled Kyra as Eardwulf approached. "My wife told you not to attempt to speak to her, respect her wishes."

Loki looked between the pair, but also to the small girl in Eardwulf's arms. Her hair was the colour of her fathers, but every other detail of the child was the imagine of Kyra. "You married Eardwulf after all."

"She did. Kyra, Princess Ailbhe has asked for your assistance with something."

"Fine, I'll take Aisling with me." Kyra reached out and took the young girl from her father, who caressed her arm gently and then began to head to the palace without looking back.

"You were right, about Ingrid I mean. I am so so sorry Kyra, I should have listened to you."

"What gave it away?" Kyra's curiosity got the better of her.

"You were right, when it toppled, it did so, spectacularly. She birthed a child that was not mine, and swore to all it was, but well, it was not possible for it to have been, it was then all her lies began to come to light." Loki stared at the floor as the memory flooded his mind again.

Kyra stopped for a moment and bit her lips together at the terrible thing that had happened to the man she once loved as a brother, but she did not acknowledge what Loki had said in any manner and continued on. Aisling looking behind and waving innocently at the two men and blowing kisses to her father as they went.

Both men watched Kyra until she went out of sight. "You have said your piece, now leave her be." Eardwulf warned.

"I need to make it up to her."

"You need to leave her be." Eardwulf repeated firmly. "She adored you like family and you decided to spit in back in her face. I spent weeks with her crying in my arms, day and night, she could not escape it in her sleep; you took the word of some bitch over hers. Seven hundred years of friendship, gone for someone you had known all of three months."

"Do you think I do not know that?" Loki shouted back frantically, he took a deep breath before speaking again, his voice low and almost broken. "I just want my friend back, I just want to have her speaking with me again."

"It is far too late for that. Do not make any attempts to contact her. If you do anything to jeopardise her well being or that of our son that she is carrying, I will kill you Odinson, prince or not." Eardwulf swore.

Loki swallowed hard, thinking of the promise that he had made to Kyra to adore her children as though they were his own kin, how she said time and time again that he would teach them to be mischievous. "What Ingrid said of you…"

"I heard it already, from Kyra, and others before her. I came to Asgard when I heard of your engagement from Reidar to get Kyra to warn you, but instead I found a broken, and might a add bruised Kyra." Eardwulf clenched his fists at the memory of Kyra's beautiful face marred with injuries.

"I didn't mean to do that. Norn's that day has not given me an easy night's sleep since. The sound of the…and her betrayed look, they fill my mind every time I close my eyes." Loki admitted.

"I swore if I ever saw you again I would return the favour."

"Then do so, I beg you. I deserve it and far more for how I have wronged her."

"I am above such things. In fact, I should thank you really. If you had not destroyed her so, she would not have been so keen to leave Asgard. After the initial time of trying to get passed what you did to her, she has become at home here, I genuinely think she likes it now, she also seems happy in our marriage, I hope so anyway. And she has made me the happiest man on the realm."

"She did always love you, she just never wanted to leave home. I am glad some good came from all of this. There is some solace in that." Loki smiled sadly. "Take care of her Eardwulf, please. She deserves to be happy."

"She does, and I strive everyday to make her as happy as she makes me. And I shall take care of her, I have done so for all this time, and I have no intentions of failing her, ever. She was broken too badly by your betrayal, I saw what that did to her, I could never do that to her." He stated coldly. "If she wishes to reinstate contact with you, that is her prerogative, I will not interfere, but if she decides not to, then you must respect that, it is her choice whatever she does."

"You always respected her choice, even when it hurt you."

"I did, I wanted her to be happy, whatever that meant for her, and it is your turn to do the same now." Eardwulf bowed his head slightly "Goodbye Prince Loki, and I am sorry for what Ingrid did to you, none deserve that." And with that, he turned and followed his wife and child inside.

Loki sat on the bench Kyra had sat on just before, and laid his head back as she had done. He thought of what had said that fateful day years before, how he had wronged her, and how their lives had changed so much since, his humiliation and his divorce, and of Kyra, her doting husband, her beautiful and innocent little girl, and the son that she had growing within her. He wept. He knew Kyra, he knew her conviction, he knew that once so wronged, she would never forgive him, what he had said, how he had treated her, she truly meant it when she told him she never wanted anything to do with him again, and he had only himself to blame.

 **It was mentioned in the comments that Loki would have seen through Ingrid's lies as he is the God of Lies, but even the God of Lies can be blinded by love, or at least in this he can anyway.**


End file.
